


Snow

by movefastbreakthings



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Snogging, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movefastbreakthings/pseuds/movefastbreakthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Louis gets hurt when he and Harry are having a snowball fight.</p><p>Day 3 challenge for the 25 Days of Ficmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> banner courtesy of [jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com](http://jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com/post/37244320044/im-sorry)

Harry pelts Louis with a snowball, sending the teenager into a fit of giggles.  
  
“Why you little-” Louis shrieks, running up to Harry and tackling him from behind. The two boys fall into the snow, laughing, and Louis rolls on top of Harry, leaning down to snog the younger boy. They tumble around in the whiteness, all tongues and teeth and sweat falling onto the icy ground. Louis bites Harry’s lower lip when he pulls away, making him shudder.  
  
His cheeks are even more flushed from the cold and he’s nearly impossible to resist when he breathes against Louis’ ear, “You wanna head back home?”  
  
“Mm, I’d love to, gorgeous, but not before I get my payback.”  
  
He drops a light snowball on Harry’s face and it explodes in a puff of powdery snow. Harry giggles, throwing Louis off him and scrambling backwards to hide behind a tree and work up ammo. Louis chuckles endearingly at how seriously Harry is taking this but his smile falls and he sputters when packed snow hits him dead in the face. He rubs his nose and packs a block of snow on the ground, chucking it at Harry.  
  
Harry is grinning, red nose and pink cheeks in the winter cold but nobody’s smiling anymore when a chunk of ice hits Louis. He crumples to the ground, holding the right side of his face and Harry rushes over, seeing red drip onto the pristine white snow.  
  
“Oh my God, Lou, boobear, I’m so sorry.”  
  
Harry falls to his knees, cradling Louis in his lap.  
  
“Come on, boo, show me your face. Just take your hand away for a moment and let me see,” Harry’s eyes are wide with concern that turns to shock when Louis takes his hand away, revealing a deep red gash under his right eye.  
  
“Oh my god, love, god, no, no, I’m so sorry,” Harry ghosts his finger just under the cut.  
  
Louis winces but squeaks out, “It’s all right, Haz, let’s just get to the emergency room in case I need stitches all right?”  
  
Harry mentally beats himself over the head for not thinking of that sooner. Even when Louis is bleeding on the ground, he’s still the voice of reason in their relationship.  
  
“Yes, okay, yeah, good thinking,” He kisses his boyfriend’s forehead and picks him up, the older boy’s slender frame fitting easily in his arms.  
  
“Harry, please, I can walk, this is ridiculous,” Louis protests but his arms still fall around the younger boy’s neck, head falling delicately against his chest.  
  
“Shut up and let me carry you, I already feel bad about throwing that. Let me do this now.”  
  
Louis may seem embarrassed on the surface but deep down he actually loves Harry’s big, sweeping, romantic gestures. He loves that Harry can just pick him up as if he weighs nothing and carry him wherever he wants to go. He loves how gently Harry sets Louis down in the passenger seat when they arrive at the car. He loves that Harry drives to the hospital so fast, he’s surprised they even survive the ride there. Maybe he just loves Harry.  
  
Harry opens Louis’ car door for him and helps him up to the hospital. The emergency room attendants give the boys a patch of gauze to stop the bleeding while they fill out the forms and then immediately take Louis back, leaving Harry in the waiting room, wringing his hands nervously.  
  
When Louis finally comes out of the hospital hallway, door swinging shut behind him, Harry jumps up and runs over to pull the smaller boy into his chest. Louis whines for Harry to let him go but he doesn’t, even as the doctor explains that it’s just a few stitches and tells the boy when to come back to have them taken out.  
  
Later that night, the boys are lying in bed together when Louis winces a little; his pain meds from earlier in the day have started to wear off. Harry notices and immediately bombards him with questions.  
  
Louis smiles fondly at Harry, “Nothing, love, just hurts a bit is all.”  
  
Harry bites his lip before leaning in to rest his forehead against Louis’. He tilts his chin down slightly and kisses each one of the older boy’s stitches.  
  
“Any better?”  
  
Louis smiles and curls himself further into Harry’s side, “Perfect.”  
  



End file.
